noches de pasión
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Varías flores de sakura entraron a su habitación y sus cortinas ondearon por la fuerza del viento. Pero ella sabía quien era. Vio como la miraba y como parecía devorarla con los ojos. Ya era hora.
1. Chapter 1

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer-**

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**- Summary –**

**Lemmon HOT -No recomendado para personas sensibles-** Varías flores de sakura entraron a su habitación y sus cortinas ondearon por la fuerza del viento. Pero ella sabía quien era.Vio como la miraba y como parecía devorarla con los ojos. Ya era hora.

* * *

_Noches de Pasión_

_-_

_-_

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Miró el techo de su habitación, rosa. Observó toda su habitación... su biblioteca llena de libros, carpetas, tenía una gran variedad de libros de estudio. El televisor tenía polvo, debido a las pocas veces que lo prendía.

Su habitación estaba igual, pero lo notaba tan distinto.

Se reincorporó con cuidado, las sabanas se resbalaron por su cuerpo desnudo. Un tinte rosado marcó sus mejillas y una capa oscura se cerró en sobre sus ojos. Con sus largos y finos dedos, apretó las sabanas fuertemente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Con el ceño fruncido, recordó exactamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Lo mismo que había ocurrido las ultimas noches desde hacía una semana.

Levantó la mirada, y se fijo en la ventana. Estaba abierta... como siempre.

Sintió un ardor en sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar intento no pensar. Suspiró profundamente y logró tranquilizarse. Aquel tenía que ser un nuevo día.

Con la punta de sus pies toco el suelo. Levantó las sabanas y se lo enredó en su cuerpo. Vergüenza pintada en su rostro. A travesó su habitación y avanzó hasta el baño, dispuesta a darse un baño de una hora, como lo había hecho la última semana.

Su trayecto se vio interrumpido por su mismo reflejo en el espejo.

Había tapado cualquier rastro de piel blanco bajo las sabanas. Se miró sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Pozos vacíos, llenos de vergüenza. Dejó las sabanas caer, y vislumbró su cuerpo delgado.

Blanco como la nieve, su cabello largo y rosa caía como cascada por su espalda. Sus pechos de mediano tamaño... alzó su mano y se tocó los labios... rojos e hinchados... bajó hasta su cuello y se lo acarició como si recordará algo... siguió bajando hasta tocar la punta de sus pezones... sentía su cuerpo arder ante los pensamientos y recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido hace semanas... y siguió ocurriendo... pero aquel sentimiento desenfrenado cesaba cada vez que pensaba racionalmente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero como siempre intentaba detenerlos. Nuevamente lo logró, tomó la sabana y en vez de cubrir su desnudo, cubrió el espejo. Avergonzada por lo que veía.

Abrió ambas canillas y dejó que se llenara la bañadera, mientras tanto, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse. Su pelo era lo único que mantenía como siempre. Brilloso y largo. Dejó que cayera nuevamente por sobre sus hombros y tapara sus pechos.

Cerró las canillas y se sentó en la bañadera. Cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse. El agua la ayudaba a no pensar. La mantenía alejada de cualquier cosa, protegiéndola. Sintiéndose libre y bien. Abrió los ojos y tomó la esponja enjabonada y comenzó a limpiarse.

Pero nunca lo suficiente como para sentirse pura.

Terminó su cuidado, habiéndose bañado y cubriendo su cuerpo con crema y perfume. Volvió a su habitación, arropada con la toalla y abrió su armario. Sacó su vestimenta y comenzó a vestirse.

Salió de su habitación y notó la claridad del día en la cocina. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta al exterior, pero se detuvo. No quería entrenar. No quería salir. No quería ver...

Cerró su mano y frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos. No... no saldría. No lo vería.

-

-

Había perdido la idea del tiempo. Estaba acostada en su cama, con un vestido de botones blanco y su mirada seguía posada en el techo de su habitación. Rosa...

Sabía que había pasado horas desde que se había acostado. El sol ya había bajado y su habitación cada vez se ceñía más y más de oscuridad. Varías personas habían llamado a la puerta. Naruto, Ino, Kakashi-sensei... todos sus amigos estaban preocupados...

Hacía días que la notaban distinta. Y lo estaba. Se sentía distinta al resto, y aunque intentará negárselos y sonreírles, no era igual... Ya nada era igual.

Su habitación se oscureció por completo. Escuchó cuando el viento movió las hojas del árbol. Varías flores de sakura entraron a su habitación y sus cortinas ondearon por la fuerza del viento. Pero ella sabía quien era.

Ya era hora.

Una sombra estaba en cuclillas sobre el marco de su ventana. Sus ojos resplandecientes como si fuera dos líneas centellantes, la miraban, pero ella se rehusaba a verlo.

Siguió mirando el techo haciendo caso omiso cuando la sombra entro a su habitación y se acercaba a ella. Su respiración pausada y sus movimientos cautelosos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Recorriendo lentamente cada una de sus curvas. Sintió su olor, su piel ardiente, sus labios sobre los suyos, su respiración cada vez más urgente. Notaba como comenzaba a desvestirla y como sus labios le urgía abrirlos y apasionar el momento.

Y ella se dejó llevar, como lo hacía todas las noches. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo estático, sus brazos no parecían tener vida y estaban sobre su cabeza sostenidos por las manos de él.

Abrió su boca y dejó que él depositara su lengua y recorriera cada recodo. Saboreando cada rincón. Su beso cada vez más salvaje solamente se cortó para que pudiera recobrar el aliento.

Lo escuchó respirar, sintió su pecho subir y bajarse rápidamente. Pero no lo veía, no abría los ojos, los mantenía cerrados. Sentía un ardor sobre su garganta cuando él comenzaba a besarle el cuello, mordisqueando la piel. Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido. Logró su cometido y se sintió satisfecho.

Su mano comenzó a vagar más abajo. Había logrado abrirle el vestido y verle nuevamente el cuerpo.

Sus curvas ya maduras, su piel blanca y suave, su perfume... se permitió examinarla un momento. Tenerla bajo su piel, escucharla gemir con cada beso, sentirla retorcer de placer cada vez que la tocaba... la forma en la que tira su cabeza para atrás y levanta el pecho, y abre su boca en busca de aire... hacía que su ego subiera por las nubes... el verla ese momento solo con la ropa interior, dispuesta a lo que él quiera lo hacía inflarse de orgullo y excitación.

Con un gruñido de excitación bajo su boca a sus pechos, mientras que con su mano libre intentaba abrirlo. Lo logró. Saboreó sus pechos, lamió sus pezones hasta convertirlos en dos botoncitos erectos. Su mano siguió bajando hasta encontrar la fina tela que cubría sus intimidades. Empezó a tirar de ella, hasta intentar quitársela. Despegó sus labios de su seno derecho, para poder ver el sonrojo que siempre veía en sus mejillas.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo consternado.

Pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre sus ojos, todavía cerrados. Tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios intentando no sollozar. Sabía que todo ese esfuerzo estaba al máximo para no romper a llorar.

- Sa... Sakura? – él la llamó, sentía su voz débil. Y notó que había tartamudeado. Se maldijo interiormente.

A su vez, Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. En sus ojos se había incrementado los pozos vacíos. Él la vio y se dio cuenta de que permanecía quieta. Sus manos no se movían, su cuerpo estaba quieto, al igual que sus piernas, hasta su respiración era regular. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos que habían permanecidos cerrados, no dejaban de soltar lágrimas y lágrimas.

Sintió su excitación perderse con cada segundo. El agarre de sus manos se aflojó. Pero ella se quedo en esa posición. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Sakura... – volvió a repetir sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Lo... sien...to – dijo Sakura con voz ahogada. Intentaba articular bien las palabras y no quería que el llanto y los sollozos ahogados no le permitieran hablar. – Lo... siento...

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Sakura se estaba disculpando?... ¿Por que?

Parte de su consternación debe haberse expresado en su rostro. Por lo que ella volvió a hablar, todavía intentando no llorar.

- Yo... no puedo... – dijo Sakura entre respiros entrecortados – No,... yo... te amo, pero... no puedo seguir así... – Sakura sentía sus ojos arder, pero intento encontrar desde lo más profundo de su ser algo de autocontrol y siguió hablando – Sasuke... yo te amo, pero... no quiero estar así... no quiero que las cosas sigan... así... me siento sucia... siento vergüenza de mi cuerpo... aunque nunca hubiese... deseado a otro... aunque te prefiriese a ti... más que a nadie más... me siento manchada... me siento como una prostituta... alguien que solo... – Sakura cerró los ojos en busca de más fuerza – alguien que solo da su cuerpo para tu placer... y después... te tira... me complació ser yo al principio... pero ahora... – lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – ahora... me siento como una ramera... cuando durante el día no me hablas... ni me diriges la palabra... pero durante las noches sos... así... y yo... no sé que pensar... te amo... pero no creo que pueda seguir aguantando más... lo siento... – cerró los ojos y se permitió sollozar un poco, pero aún controlando sus lágrimas.

Sintió como él se levantaba y se vestía. '_Ya esta_' se dijo '_lo dije... ahora no me verá más... no vendrá durante las noches... no me tocará nunca más... desde mañana continuaremos como siempre... con la misma indiferencia... con la misma soledad... ahora si, tendré que olvidarme de ti... Sasuke..._' dejó que más lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y notó como la mano de él se acercaba a ella.

Y espero una cachetada o –aun esperanzada- un último beso, pero Sasuke tomó su corpiño y se lo prendió. Subió su braguitas y le acomodó el vestido, abotonándoselo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio como él terminaba de abotonarle todo el vestido. Dirigió su vista hacía la de él y notó algo extraño. Seguía con su semblante serio, pero estaba vez sus ojos decían algo más.

Cuando sus miradas de cruzaron y Sakura pudo notar que había de extraño en Sasuke, él desvió la mirada.

Sakura se reincorporó sorprendida por el comportamiento de Sasuke y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo pero él no le dirigía la mirada.

Había cesado de llorar, sus ojos estaban hinchados pero su atención estaba puesta en Sasuke que no había pronunciado palabra alguna. En Sasuke que parecía estar concentrado en un punto especial de la pared de en frente.

Cansada del silencio y curiosa, Sakura abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros.

_Vergüenza._

_Pena._

_Arrepentimiento._

- ¿Podrías... perdonarme? – dijo con palabras claras y sinceras.

Sakura lo vio. Sasuke esta apenado por su comportamiento. Había dolor en sus ojos. Dolor que él había causado a ella... pero... ¿Porque?... ¿porque?

- Por que – siguió Sasuke sabiendo los pensamientos de la mujer. – Esas no eran mis intenciones. Mis intenciones nunca fueron hacerte sentir eso. Pero necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte hasta dejarte sin aire, tomarte, poseerte, tocarte... Necesitaba hacerte mía y de nadie más... – los ojos de Sasuke centellaron con un brillo posesivo - ¿Podrías perdonarme por eso Sakura?

Sakura sintió una corriente de aire azotarle, pero sintió sus pulmones sin aire. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía. Sintió algo caliente caer por sus mejillas, y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba llorando. Pero se sentía tan diferente a lo que lloraba antes.

El dolor del pecho había sido cambiado por un nuevo sentimiento, que creía que iba a explotar dentro de ella en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos esperando que no sea un sueño.

Sollozó con más fuerza y libró todas sus penas a través de lágrimas. Sus manos recobraron vida e intentó secarse las lágrimas. – Jamás podría permitir que otro hombre me tocara... siempre habías sido tú... y siempre lo serás... no tengo porque perdonarte... si en verdad me amas... entonces no tengo que perdonarte... – cada palabra le costaba salir de su garganta. Luchaba con el deseo de llorar más y más fuerte. Sus manos limpiaban sus lágrimas pero parecía una tarea imposible.

- Déjame a mí – susurró Sasuke en su oído, mientras con ambas manos tomaba la cara de Sakura y la levantaba para verla, ella puso un poco de resistencia, pero se dejó llevar. Sasuke nuevamente beso sus mejillas y saboreó sus lágrimas, tan tiernamente que Sakura cerró los ojos y se sintió suspendida por una eternidad que en realidad duro solo una fracción de segundos.

Sasuke colocó su frente sobre la de ella y la miró. Sakura sintió la penetrante mirada de Sasuke y vagamente volvió a abrir sus ojos para verlo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al tenerlo tan cerca, y Sasuke sonrió como siempre lo hace. Con ese toque de maldad que parecía disfrutarlo. Pero su mirada se dulcifico y el corazón de Sakura saltó, volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la mirada y del sentimiento que sentía sobre ella.

- Sakura

- mmh? – perdida en el confort

- ¿Puedo... besaste?

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Sasuke le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarla? Lo miró a los ojos y creyó derretirse. Asintió.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Sakura. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, el simple roce los llenó de calor. Un sentimiento reconfortante los invadió. Sasuke tomo el labio superior de Sakura y empezó a masajearlo con sus labios. La sintió temblar ante la delicadeza del beso, y continuo, alentándose.

Tomó el labio inferior con los suyos e hizo lo mismo que con el superior. Acariciándolos, rozándolos, saboreándolos, hasta que permitió que su lengua tocara sus labios. Sakura reaccionó, Sasuke volvía a pedirle permiso para profundizar el beso. Abrió sus labios y sintió la húmeda intromisión de Sasuke.

Todo era tan distinto a lo que fue hace una semana atrás. Sasuke había entrado a su habitación una noche de verano como esa. Ella había terminado de bañarse, y se cepillaba el cabello antes de irse a dormir. Dejó su cepillo en su escritorio y avanzó a apagar las luces, cuando se dio vuelta, notó una sombra en su ventana. Se asusto, pero recordó que un ninja no debe asustarse. Frunció el ceño y escaneó la habitación en busca de algo con lo que pudiese defenderse. Encontró sus kunais, estaban sobre la mesa de luz al lado de su cama, más cerca de la sombra que de ella. Notó como el desconocido seguía la línea de su mirada y encontraba los kunais. No pudo verlo, pero él sonreía maléficamente. No importaba, ella se arriesgaría. Con rapidez avanzó hasta la mesa de luz, pero la sombra desconocida la tiró sobre la cama. Ahogó el grito de dolor, no quería que su atacante la escuchara.

Lo vio delante de ella. Con su mano derecha jugaba con la caja de kunais... y la tiró detrás de él... y por la luz de la luna vio su sonrisa macabra. Vio como la miraba y como parecía devorarla con los ojos. Llevaba un camisón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, pero al tirarla a la cama, se había levantado hasta ver casi el comienzo de sus piernas. Ella se sonrojó al máximo intentando cubrirse, pero el fue más rápido y se tiró sobre ella. Inmovilizó cada una de sus patadas con sus piernas, sus brazos con sus manos. Estaba atrapada con su agarre y a él le quedaba todavía un brazo libre. Y la aprovechó, usa sus manos para recorrer sus curvas.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, desesperada por alejarse de él. Pero con cada intentó que hacía y resultaba en vano, incrementaba la sonrisa de el atacante.

- shh... Sakura.

Y Sakura se heló. Conocía esa voz. Abrió los ojos son sorpresa y vio unos ojos conocidos para ella. Dos ojos negros centellantes. También su sonrisa, él... él...

- ¿Sa... Sasuke?

El aludido sonrió más y se acercó a sus labios. Y la besó salvajemente. Con deseo, ardor, excitación. Notó como el cuerpo bajo él dejaba de oponer resistencia y abría su boca para dar lugar a que su lengua entrara. Sonrió sobre sus labios y la beso con más ganas. Confiado de que no pensaba escapar. Soltó sus manos y dejo que los dedos de ella se enredaran en los cabellos de su nuca. Jugando con sus cabellos. Profundizó cada vez más el beso, notaba como ella se quedaba sin aire, al igual que él, pero no le importó, quería seguir besándola. Ella apoyó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y la apartó de su cara, tomando bocanadas de aire que tanto necesitaba.

Pero él no perdió el tiempo, comenzó a besarle el cuello, y ella le tomaba de los pelos. Beso y beso, mordisqueó y succionó, sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo, y la sintió estremecerse de placer. Sin abandonar sus intenciones y su sonrisa, subió para besarla nuevamente tan desenfrenadamente como podía. Cortó el beso antes de lo que ella esperaba y la escuchó gruñir. Pero él, con sus manos le subió el camisón hasta llegar hasta el principio de sus pechos... sonrió al notar que no llevaba corpiño... mejor para él.

Comenzó a tocarlos, ya su excitación era palpable al notar sus pezones duros. Besó sus pechos, los saboreó individualmente, succionó sus botones marroncitos. Escuchándola tomar aire, viendo como cerraba los ojos y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y encima, se saboreaba los labios, Sasuke no aguanto más lo inevitable. Se colocó sobre ella le bajo su braguita, y la tiró lejos. Aflojó sus pantalones y acomodó sus piernas sobre su cintura. Sin que ella pudiera decirle algo, o detenerlo, él ya la había penetrado. Ahogó un gritó de dolor y permitió que él se acomodara en ella, que encajara y que tomara un lugar sobre ella.

Los movimientos fueron incrementándose, cada vez más rápidos y más salvajes. Un grito de éxtasis se dejó escuchar en dúo. Y Sasuke cayó sobre ella, respirando fuertemente, sintió el pecho de ella sudado y su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Eso solo incrementaba su sonrisa. Notó como ella luchaba a duras penas con el sueño, como intentaba recobrar la calma, como sus labios estaban hinchados debido a los besos salvajes que le había dado. Salió de ella y se paró, acomodó sus ropas y la vio. Se había quedado dormida del cansancio.

Sasuke la miró por última vez antes de salir por la ventana y saltar por los árboles.

Esa sería la primera vez, pero no la última.

Los encuentros se habían repetido por una semana, Sasuke aparecía por la ventana y la tomaba hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada. Pero su comportamiento durante el resto del día era la misma. La misma indiferencia de todos los días, la misma seriedad, el mismo silencio. Él se la pasaba entrenando y no le hablaba, después del primer día Sakura estaba decepcionada, pero durante las noches cuando lo veía entrar a su habitación no podía evitar una mínima esperanza filtrarse por su corazón. Sentía júbilo al verlo las siguientes noches. Pero los días siguientes no fueron lo mismo. Hasta que Sakura dejo de ser Sakura y convertirse en una cosa.

Pero ahora... ahora todo era diferente. Sasuke la besaba con tanta ternura que sentía que nuevas lágrimas volvían a aparecer sobre sus ojos. Dejó que sus manos se fijaran en su cuello, acariciando con sus pulgares su piel, Sasuke hacía lo mismo y sin que se diera cuenta estaba nuevamente acostada en la cama y Sasuke sobre ella.

Sintió como las manos de él bajaban sobre su cuello, como su beso dejaba de ser uno suave y tomaba la forma de uno salvaje, de uno exigente... pero Sakura se dejaba llevar... Sentía las manos de él bajar y bajar, hasta tocar su cuerpo sobre la tela del vestido, sus curvas, sus pezones... Cortó el beso y se concentró en su cuello. No dejo de succionar en ningún momento... sus manos ya se movían solas, y volvía a desabotonarle el vestido.

Sakura inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando las manos de Sasuke la desvestían y le tocaba la piel expuesta. Volvía a quitarle el corpiño y se los volvía a acariciar... con tanta suavidad que Sakura se sorprendió. Ahora Sasuke actuaba con ternura y tanta delicadeza, como si ella fuera una reliquia, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que necesitara todo el cuidado posible.

Esa noche no era de él, esa noche era para ella. Esa noche le enseñaría el placer que él había sentido todas las noches que pasaba con ella. Quería que ella sintiera todo. Que experimentará el mismo cielo.

Su mano izquierda acariciaba su pezón izquierda, su boca lamía su pezón derecho. Y su mano izquierda contorneaba el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a sus bragas, se las quitó con delicadeza y lo tiró lejos. Dejo que sus dedos recorrieran su vientre y se lo acariciaban, permitiéndose unos segundos para fantasear con el futuro. Notó como ella incrementaba las bocanas de aire, como disfrutaba cada caricia y como aumentaba sus palpitaciones. Sus caricias fueron descendiendo hasta encontrarse con el pasaje directo al cielo. Primero avanzó con un dedo, y se abrió paso hasta que ella detuvo su respiración. Sonrió y siguió acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, sus dos pezones y sus partes íntimas.

Notó que estaba húmeda, que lo deseaba tanto como él, y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre ella y poseerla en ese instante. Esperaría pacientemente, porque ella lo merecía.

Acarició gentilmente sus labios vaginales, y sus dedos se perdieron en los pliegues buscando deliberadamente el lugar donde con suma atención, lograría que Sakura conociera el placer absoluto. Sakura ahogó un suspiró al sentir los dedos de Sasuke y sus labios pedían urgentes besos. Alzó su rostro hasta el suyo y lo besó con lujuria. Sasuke por su parte, repartía sus caricias y sus besos con pasión, sus dedos seguían acariciándola, y la escuchó gemir, aquel simple sonido le provocó un placer inimaginable y volvió a repetirlo. Sus dedos entraban y salían de ella a un ritmo distinto, apretando su clítoris logrando que más humedad saliera de ella. Sakura se descontroló con el placer, aumentando sus movimientos. Dándose cuenta de que estaban al borde del orgasmo, Sasuke aceleró las embestidas de sus dedos, acariciaba sus pezones con su mano libre, y besaba su cuello hasta que la sintió estremecerse y relajarse sobre la cama.

Sonrió nuevamente, sus ojos chispeaban y sentía excitarse al ver a Sakura tomando bocanadas de aire, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca abierta. Sacó sus dedos y se los lamió cuando ella lo veía. Y sonrió con satisfacción al ver su cara estupefacta. Sabía tan dulce y adictiva...

Sakura lo tomó por su cuello y lo atrajo a ella. Lo abrazó fuertemente intentando inútilmente regular su respiración. Sasuke también la abrazó, estaba listo para dejarla así. Era suficiente placer, ya se estaba reincorporando cuando ella hablo.

- Sasuke... – su tono implorante y sus mejillas sonrojas, sus ojos chispeantes... Sasuke no podía negarse, ella lo quería tanto como él. La beso con dulzura hasta posesionarse sobre ella. La acomodó sobre él, posesionó sus caderas y se deslizó sobre ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos al notar la manera en la que él la empujaba, y, con intenso placer y casi sin aliento, notó que la penetraba lentamente. Tan lentamente que no pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Tanta dulzura... tanto amor... creía que iba a explotar algo dentro de ella. Buscando esa explotación, arqueó su cuerpo y su pecho tocó el pecho de Sasuke. Aquel movimiento casi anulaba el autocontrol de Sasuke que intentaba hacerla disfrutar cada segundo. Reuniendo un control insospechable para él, la penetro lentamente por completo.

Había sido tan tierno y tan dulce que Sakura sintió nuevas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Intentó arquearse más y acercarse tanto que parecía imposible. Lo beso con toda la dulzura que sentía en ese momento, y dejó que Sasuke se moviera sobre ella. Al principio lento, para que sintiera lo que era ella para él, pero al correr de los segundos sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más y más exigentes, más y más profundos, más y más rápidos. Con cada embestida, gritaba su nombre, gemidos, susurros y ahogos de suspiros llenaban la habitación.

Cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, Sakura sintió explotar ese algo en su interior. Lo sintió con tanta intensidad que se sintió abrumada por los sentimientos que la inundaban, que tembló hasta la punta de su ser. Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más, sentía un placer acumulado y lo sintió explotar al mismo tiempo que Sakura, un gruñido de satisfacción llenó la habitación. Y con un último jadeo se derramó sobre ella.

Tenía el pecho húmedo y su corazón latía tanto que se sorprendió. Recuperó el aliento y la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba rápidamente. Perezosamente, y sin querer hacerlo, salió de ella y le acarició los muslos, los vientres, sus curvas, sus pechos, ascendiendo hasta su cuello y finalmente hasta desencadenar en su mejilla. Logró que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara con cansancio pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sonriendo él también, la beso, con ternura y dulzura, la sintió gemir en su beso y se volvió a excitar, pero desechó la idea al verla luchar contra el sueño. Se acomodó al lado de ella, y la abrazó pasando un brazo su cintura y atrayéndola lo más posible a él. Ella se acomodó en su pecho, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, suspiró de cansancio pero con una sonrisa. Sasuke le besó la frente y sonrió al verla. Lentamente, se dejó envolver por el sueño.

-

-

Sin abrir los ojos, Sakura despertó sumamente feliz y sumamente cansada. Solo tuvo que mover las piernas para saber por que. Parecía que no iba a poder caminar bien por un tiempo. Pero su felicidad duró muy poco, cuando tanteó a su lado y notó un espacio vacío y frío. Abrió los ojos asustadas y no vio a Sasuke a su lado, escaneó la habitación y no vio nada. Sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho. ¿Se había ido?

Nuevamente sus ojos empezaron a arder y conoció el sentimiento que estaba experimentando. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro y se arropó nuevamente con las sabanas. Se sentía sucia, ultrajada, sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo. Lloró en silencio entre sollozos y lamentos.

Se permitió hacerlo por un buen rato, librándose de toda aquellos sentimientos, remordimientos... Era una estúpida, una tonta, era... era... era una prostituta.

Siguió llorando hasta que algo le tocó la mejilla. Levantó la vista sorprendida, Sasuke estaba frente a ella.

- Tonta

Sakura quiso llorar... si era una tonta, se había dejado usar por Sasuke una vez más... una tonta... tonta!

- ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar? – preguntó Sasuke mirándola con sus ojos negros y su expresión seria. Sasuke no necesitaba que le respondiera, con verla en ese estado era suficiente. Suspiró, no sabía que hacer.

- Perdón – murmuró Sakura con voz ahogada

- No – le contestó Sasuke. Sakura le miró con ojos abiertos – Perdóname a mí. He perdido tu confianza. Pero me gustaría que me creas. ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad Sakura?

Sakura lo miró de nuevo, sentía que caían nuevas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y como toda respuesta lo abrazó y las sabanas cayeron al piso revelando su cuerpo desnudo.

- Tonta... ¿Por qué lloras? – el tono de Sasuke era dulce y ronca. Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le limpió las lágrimas. Sakura sonrió - ¿Tomó eso como un si?

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y le beso suavemente los labios. Sasuke le sonrió y se levantó. La miró y notó que estaba desnuda, una nueva sonrisa cubrió su rostro - ¿Tienes hambre? – un nuevo tono ronco y bajo.

Sakura asintió. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le beso pasionalmente. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le masajeo, sus dedos se movían ejerciendo una presión lenta y rítmica. Sakura solo gimió cuando Sasuke la recostó nuevamente sobre la cama.

- Sasuke... – logró llamar Sakura entre cada beso.

- mmh... – Sasuke estaba muy ocupado besándole los labios

- tengo hambre... – dijo cuando Sasuke comenzaba a besar su cuello y sus manos bajaban sobre su cuerpo.

- Yo también – sonrió Sasuke con un brillo en los ojos.

- No... Sasuke, quiero comer...

- Ya vas a comer... – murmuró mientras besaba sus pechos...

- Sasuke... – dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – Sasuke... – alzó su cara para verle – quiero desayunar.

Sasuke la miró y suspiró. Beso sus labios y reprimió el deseo carnal que sentía en ese momento. – Esta bien... igual había preparado el desayudo – dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

- ¿Preparaste el desayuno¿Por eso no estabas en la cama? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

Sasuke asintió. Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él, ignorando completamente su desnudez. Le beso a los labios tiernamente – Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separó de él.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar. Cuanto autocontrol...

Se alejó de ella con una sonrisa para dejar que se cambie sola, sino perdería cualquier tipo de control sobre él. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando Sakura lo llamó.

- Sasuke

El aludido se dio media vuelta y la miró.

- Te amo – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sasuke sonrió – Yo también te amo, Sakura.

Y la sabana del espejo cayó.

**O.o -O w a r i - o.O**

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, mi primer lemmon¿Qué tal¿Candente? Jjjajaa, no saben la vergüenza que me dio en algunos momentos coff...cof... pero lo escribi en un solo día :P Y surgió después de leer muchos fics de Sasuke y Sakura... no puedo evitar que me encante esa pareja. No veo mucho de Naruto, soy más fanatica de Rurouni Kenshin, como notaran en mi nick :P pero no puedo evitar que me fascine Sasuke... pero es que es taaaaaaan sexy, tan frío, tan tiernooo, me lo como a besos! Jajajajajjjaja

Entonces, ojala que les guste mi presentación. No se si seguiré escribiendo sobre estos dos. Capaz que si, capaz no. Lo que pasa es que tengo muchos fics en la sección de Rurouni Kenshin, no puedo evitar que me encanten! Y todavía tengo un montón que no termino. Y me dije que no iba a empezar un nuevo fic a menos de que terminara alguno... así que me dedicare a oneshotsxD

Eso es todo, suerte a todos!** Y dejenme reviews! **Que eso llena mi corazón de maripositas y angelitos y además de Sasukes desnudos hoohohoho!

Besos!

Pd: Si a alguien le gusta RK, no duden en pasar por mi profile ;)

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**Apretar este (abajo, donde dice GO) botoncito**


	2. Aviso

**

* * *

**

Esto no es exactamente un capitulo, sino una nota de la autora. Sé que es muy decepcionante, yo también odio cuando las autoras parecen que suben el capitulo siguiente y al final uno se encuentra con una nota que te quita toda la esperanza. Pero no quiero hacer eso, por eso, más que nada, la razón por la cual decidí escribir estas notas de la autora es porque estoy recibiendo varios mails a mi casilla de correo, así como reviews (más comunmente) de que escriba una continuación de este one-shot.

**Debe aclarar que no tenía pensado escribir una continuación, pensé que iba a terminarlo así. Pero, después de leer todos los reviews (29! no saben lo feliz que estoy!) donde decían que les había gustado mi one-shot, y que siguiera, me entró una duda. Podría seguirlo, me dije.**

**Después comencé a leer fics de SasuSaku en español. Pero hay muy pocos fics! Hay mucho Yaoi! Y no puedo ver a Sasuke con Naruto o Neji o Gaara! POR DIOS NOOOO! Sasuke es hetero T.T pero bueno... eso es OTRO tema. **

**La cuestión es que decidí escribir una continuación, a decir verdad ya estoy empezando a escribirla. Pero llevé mi compu al reparador y la extraño tanto que tengo las bases en esa compu, asíque estoy un poco perdida. Les pido tiempo, creo que puedo llegar a tardar como mucho una semana para escribirlo (porque lo escribí en un cuaderno, asíque tengo que pasarlo y moldear las ideas) **

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews. Y a todos los que lo leyeron y no me dejaron review. A todos los que me pusieron en sus favoritos tanto de autora como del fic. Y a todos los que pusieron su historia en "Story alert"**

**LOS AMO! AMO SU APOYO Y YA LES TENGO CARIÑO.**

**Van a tener que soportar que escriba fics de SasuSaku hasta hartarse! Porque me estoy viciando con esta pareja. Me encanta y no paro de pensar en Sasuke todo el día- Hasta estoy pensando en un fic largo muy original!**

**Ya tengo en mente, dos oneshot después de este. **

**Asíque esperen mucho SasuSaku y MUCHO LEMON!**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


End file.
